


We Were Made For Each Other

by WarningCrazyIsContagious



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Crushing, F/M, Potential Romance, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Unknown Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarningCrazyIsContagious/pseuds/WarningCrazyIsContagious
Summary: Two girls, Crystal and Holly, come to the beautiful city L.A, California. They ran away from their family and tried to perform on streets to earn money. To their disfortune, they were unable to earn enough to get themselves a pad to live in. That was until they met a group called the Monkees and befriended them. How would their relationships with their new friends end up.





	1. Meeting The Boys

Sweet music drifted through the warm breeze of L.A. as two girls were performing on a corner. One on acoustic guitar, and the other rocking out on the tambourine. A small crowd of seven applauded as they came to the end of "I Can't Help Falling In Love With You" by Elvis Presley. The girls were awarded with ten dollars in tip from there performance. As the crowd departed the two girls sighed in disappointment as they looked at their money. There was no way they would be able to rent a room with the little money they were earning.

"Holly, I think that we may just have to give up hope. There is no way will be able to get enough money at this rate to find a place to stay," said the youngest girl.

"Crystal, we have to try. We can not go back to the life we previously had, it wasn't right for us, so let's be positive and keep playing. I mean I don't know about you, but I don't think anyone can resist the groovy sound of the tambourine," Holly joked.

Crystal gave Holly the most amused face she could muster. Holly simply walked up to Crystal taking her two pointer fingers, and pressing them against the corners of Crystals mouth, trying to get her to smile. That small action caused Crystal to try and bite at Holly, but she stopped mid bite when she heard laughter behind them. Crystal, surprised by the laughter, quickly turned, accidentally slapping Holly in the face. She turned to see a boy that was probably a few years older than her. He had dirty blonde hair, in kind of a bowl cut, brown eyes, and a childish, dimpled smile.

"You girls are pretty good for street performers," he said in a kind voice. He paused as if in deep thought, "Oh! I'm Peter by the way!" He said as if he almost forgot.

"Thanks Peter, I told you Crystal, people like our music. Oh, sorry, she's Crystal and I'm Holly. Do you play Peter?" asked Holly.

"I do play, I'm actually in a band myself," answered Peter.

"A band. That's so far out! What is your band called?" Crystal asked as she perked a bit from the lack of money earlier.

"The Monkees," Peter answered.

"I love monkeys," shouted Holly, "How do you perform with monkeys?" Holly scratched her head in slight confusion.

"No," Peter said "The band is just called the Monkees. M-O-N-K-…E-E-S!"

"Sorry about Holly. She likes meeting people, and becomes hyper easily," Crystal said to Peter.

"That's not true," Holly whined while bouncing in circles, proving Crystals point.

"I-" Peter paused left wordless for a second as he looked at Crystal, "I see your point, she reminds me of my friend Micky."

"I'm not trying to sound rude, but why are the two of you performing on the street," Peter just realized that the situation seemed strange.

"We...um...we don't have a home," Holly answered with the look of a scolded child.

"You don't have a home? Where do you girls stay then?" Questioned Peter.

"On a nearby park bench, but let me tell ya, the blankets have quite interesting reading material," Crystal joked.

"You can stay with me and my friends," Peter blurted.

"No thanks man, but we hardly know you," Crystal answered.

Thunder crashed in the distance, causing Holly to jump, and give a high pitched screech.

"Crystal, I'm scared," Holly shrieked as lightning lit up the sky, grabbing onto both Crystal's and Peter's arms.

"Will there be hot cocoa," asked Crystal while glancing worriedly at Holly, "because Holly despises coffee."

"Of course," answered Peter.

"Then we can be there in an hour," Crystal said as Peter began to write his address on an old wrinkled piece of paper from his pocket.

"An hour?!" Holly screeched looking to the dark sky, "But, but the…thunder…"

"We will be fine. We just need to pick up some of our things we hid in the park and get something to eat with ten dollars," Crystal said as she got the address from Peter and picked up the tips.

The girls separated from the corner, and Peter went on his way to his pad. The whole way he was wondering how he would explain to the guys that he invited strangers to stay over, especially Mike. Mike, even though he won't admit it, is the father figure of the boys, and as childish as it sounds Peter doesn't like when Mike is disappointed with him. He entered the beachfront pad with the all to familiar, "Keep Off the Grass" sign. He was greeted by Mike, Micky, and Davy relieved to see that he was finally home.

"Why were you out so late," asked Mike with great concern evident in his voice.

Funny story," answered Peter nervously.

"What did you do Peter," questioned Micky.

"I invited a couple of girls to spend the night. They didn't have a home, and I felt bad," Peter sighed.

"Are they cute," asked the British, flirtatious shorty, known as Davy Jones.

"That's not the point David," Mike said at Davy's remark, "do you know what letting girls in our house overnight could do to our reputation?"

"No…" Peter said, "I said they could stay on the couch."

"Also, they are strangers! You know, stranger danger," Mike said trying to get to Peter language.

"They aren't strangers. They are Crystal and Holly. My new friends," Peter smiled.

"That you met about five minutes ago," Mike simply said.

"So?…" Peter looked at Mike square in the eyes, "They are my friends, they have no home, and I think they need someone who they can stay with and feel happy with. They are staying…please?" Peter stepped back a bit after he realized what he just did to Mike.

"Fine, but I will keep an eye on them. They can stay," Mike gave in.

"Yay," Peter yelled as Micky and Davy came to Peter with little flags that said "Go Peter" and Mike left them do their thing. There was a quiet knock on the door, interrupting Peter's victory celebration. Peter walked over to the door, both a curious Micky and Davy behind him. The two girls walked in, drenched from the rain.

"I call the one with black hair," Davy whispered, glancing toward Crystal.

"No," Peter replied defensively.

"Then how bout the brunette," Davy asked.

"No," Peter answered calmly.

The girls walked in shutting the door behind them and Peter whispered to the side to Davy and Micky, "open the bed in the couch," and walked up to the girls to help them with their coats.

Micky and Davy looked at each other and then looked at the couch and scrambled for it. The cushions went flying in the air behind the couch and they flipped open the bed only for it to flip on top of them, pushing them to the ground under it. They both shoved trying to get out from under it at the same time without trying to even lift the mattress off of them. Some laughter came from the door as all the girls could do was enjoy what was going on in front of them.

Mike entered the living room and saw the two boys trying to get out from under the mattress and he simply walked by them and to the girls. He felt a little bad for them because they were soaked from the rain. His sympathy turned into shock when he felt the weight of his hat no longer on his head. He turned slightly to see Holly wearing it on her head.

"This is a really groovy hat man," stated Holly while twirling around the room.

"Listen here..." Mike started.

"Holly," answered Holly, she quit spinning round.

"Listen here Holly, that is my hat, and that is a very good way to spread lice," Mike tried to remain calm.

"You have lice," Holly asked innocently.

"No," Mike shouted, frustrated by Holly's childish antics.

"Good, because I really like wearing this hat, makes me feel calm," commented Holly while patting Mike's hat on her head.

"Can you please give me my hat," questioned Mike.

"Where's the fun in that," said Holly.

Micky, Davy, and Peter were all laughing at the back in forth between Mike and Holly. They never see Mike get frustrated easily, and it was hilarious to them that one girl could bring out his frustrated side, while it took three of them to get him that worked up.

"If you want the hat," Holly started, "You'll have to answer my question."

"Fine," growled an almost angry Mike.

"What's your name," asked Holly.

"Mike Nesmith," Mike sighed in frustration, while Holly tossed his hat at him.

"Nice to meet you Mike. I can already tell we'll be great friends," Holly held out her hand and Mike shook it.

The three boys were still laughing as Mike exited the room huffing in anger, for he thought he had enough of Holly to last him a life time. Next for introductions was Micky. He walked up to the girls doing one of his many infamous impressions.

"Hello, I'm Micky Dolenz," shouted Micky with great excitement.

"Great, another Holly to deal with," stated Crystal with a hint of sarcasm, "hey, I'm Crystal, and the one who made a great impression on Mike is Holly."

"Hi ya Micky, was that impression I heard the great James Cagney,"

"The one and only," answered Micky while giving a small bow.

Davy squeezed his way between Micky and the girls so he could get a chance to meet them, and maybe get one to fall for his charms. After all, girls were always falling for him.

" ello, I'm Davy Jones, and might I just say that...."

"Are you ill? I believe I see stars in your eyes, or have I become ill and now I'm seeing things. Crystal?" Holly panicked.

"You're not ill," Peter laughed, "he just gets that way when he...um when he uhh.... Sees pretty girls," he finished nervously with a quick glance to Crystal.

"Then why is he looking at us like that?" Crystal questioned.

"Because, I guess we are cute!" Holly answered.

"Because he thinks you're cute," Crystal said plainly.

"Orr…I think you are both cute," Davy winked.

"Debatable," Crystal smiled.

"It's obvious, you're a beautiful girl," Davy smiled to Crystal, and she slightly smiled back.

"Hehe…sorry to interrupt, but it is getting late and the girls must be tired," Peter burst into Davy and Crystals conversation.

"You aren't wrong. It has been a long day," Crystal yawned.

"Well, goodnight," Peter dragged the boys to their rooms while the girls set up their bedding.

"I think they are so nice!" Holly said as she settled, "don't you, Crystal?" There was no answer, "Crystal?"

Holly looked toward Crystal, who was already asleep after such a long day. Holly shrugged and curled up into her blankets to sleep in something that wasn't a park bench and newspapers.

The next day, the sun came through the windows, and it woke up Crystal. She stretched as she stepped out of her bed knocking over her acoustic guitar and acoustic bass cases over. Crystal looked around to see it hadn't woken Holly, and she doubted it awoke anybody else. She opened a case, inside was her acoustic bass, and she pushed the open case to the side because a string was broken. Crystal could not afford to pay for a new string on her bass so she grabbed her acoustic guitar instead and ran out with the case and guitar in hand. She wanted to earn money for the boys since they were so generous to let them stay with them. She stepped to a curb and opened the case in front of her. She strummed a little tune that was famous throughout the US. Crystal sang with the guitar tune.

"Yesterday all my troubles seemed so far away.  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay.  
Oh, I believe in yesterday."

It was Crystals favorite song, Yesterday by the Beatles. She played a little tune between verses and suddenly heard an acoustic bass join in. She saw Peter walk up to her playing her acoustic bass that no longer had a broken string. Peter had repaired it for her. He then sang the next verse.

"Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be.  
There's a shadow hanging over me.  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly."

Crystal smiled to him, and she joined the next verse with him.

"Why she had to go?  
I don't know, she wouldn't say.  
I said something wrong.  
Now I long for yesterday.

Yesterday love was such an easy game to play.  
Now I need a place to hide away.  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.

Why she had to go?  
I don't know, she wouldn't say.  
I said something wrong.  
Now I long for yesterday.

Yesterday love was such an easy game to play.  
Now I need a place to hide away.  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.

Mm mm mm mm mm mm mm.

Crystal smiled to Peter as they finished the song together. When she looked at her open case there were a lot of tips in it, and a group of people gathered and were cheering at their little duet. Crystal shut the case and they left the street corner together going back to the pad.


	2. Fun at the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have any of you seen Crystal, " shouted Holly, tears threatening to spill from her eyes, "she's gone."  
>  "The crystals are hidden in a safe, please don't shoot Mr. Criminal," said a sleepy Davy.  
>  "What do you mean she's gone," Mike asked calmly.  
>  "I mean she isn't in the house. She's gone, disapearered, vanished, left without a trace," Holly panicked.  
>  "She's gone," shouted Davy as he woke up, "Wait...uh...whose gone?"

Holly awoke to a clatter from the stairs, giving a high pitched squeal as she jolted out of bed. She turned to see that Micky had fallen down the stairs. She rushed over to him to see if he was ok. 

"I'm ok, it happens quite often," stated Micky.

"Often, am I going to have to ban you from using stairs," joked Holly.

"How am I suppose to go to my room," complained Micky with a smirk.

"Well..." Holly said as if in deep thought, "your bathtub looks like a swell place to crash, you could sleep there."

"But..." Micky began to protest.

"Shhh... I'm going to wake up Crystal since your clumsiness didn't."

Holly looked over to the couch, thinking about pouncing on Crystal to wake her. She took a running leap toward the couch, but only landed on blankets and pillows. She quickly threw the blankets and pillows off of the couch, then she frantically dropped on the ground to search for Crystal under the couch. Micky watched Holly with great concern. When she found Crystal wasn't there she tore through the boys pad. Holly ran from room to room shouting for Crystal. She ran upstairs into the guys room, where Mike and Davy were still sleeping peacefully.

"Have any of you seen Crystal, " shouted Holly, tears threatening to spill from her eyes, "she's gone."

"The crystals are hidden in a safe, please don't shoot Mr. Criminal," said a sleepy Davy.

"What do you mean she's gone," Mike asked calmly.

"I mean she isn't in the house. She's gone, disapearered, vanished, left without a trace," Holly panicked.

"She's gone," shouted Davy as he woke up, "Wait...uh...whose gone?"

With that said, Holly began to cry. Holly was babbling about how she was supposed to protect Crystal and keep her safe. Crystal was like a little sister to Holly.

"What if she was hurt Mike? I wouldn't be able to live with myself," whined Holly dramatically.

Even though he knew he would regret it later he wrapped his arms around Holly in a comforting hug. Micky and Davy were sitting on their beds eating popcorn as if they were watching a movie come to life. Mike felt a small flutter in his stomach, but shrugged it off, thinking that yesterday's dinner wasn't agreeing with him.

"Thanks Mike," Holly whispered with a sniffle while looking up at Mike.

"Now let's go find..."

The door to the boys room opened and in walked Crystal and Peter.

"Crystal," shouted Holly running out of Mikes arms, and embracing her friend in a hug, "I thought I lost you forever."

"I was only gone for twenty minutes," Crystal replied.

Holly skipped out of the boys room, dragging an annoyed Crystal with her. Mike was still standing where Holly left him, confused about what just happened.

"Peter, you ruined the movie," Davy exclaimed.

"Yeah, I thought they were going to kiss until you walked in. Now I have to wait for the next episode to see if they realize they like eachother," Micky complained.

"What! I certainly don't like her. I just felt bad for her because she was upset," stated an irritated Mike.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," answered Davy.

"What did I miss," asked a confused Peter.

"Davy and I will fill you in later," Micky replied.

"No, I'll tell you now. Holly was worried about Crystal because she couldn't find her. Holly came in here to look for her, and I comforted her so she would feel better. End of story," said Mike.

"I believe you Mike." Peter responded.

"Of course you would believe him," Micky stated, "But, Davy and I don't!"

"Yeah, and the next episode will prove it, Michael," Davy joked as he and Micky walked out of the room laughing, "you should've seen the way he looked at her when he hugged her."

"I don't get it," Peter spoke up.

"Good for you," a now irritated Mike stated and walked out of the room.

"Wait Mike, aren't you curious why those two girls aren't at their home," asked Peter.

Mike peaked around the door and said,"I'm curious, but we will have to find out when the girls are ready."

There was the sound of glass shattering downstairs and Mike gave an exasperated face, "I have no patience right now, you better tell me who broke something."

"If we hide it, Mike will never know," he heard Micky try to whisper.

Mike stormed downstairs to see what his friends have broken. He had had enough of Micky and Davy's shenanigans for the day, and he knew the only way he would get answers is if he went downstairs himself. He saw Davy and Micky trying to sweep up a very cheap vase into a dust pan, being extra careful to put all the pieces of the vase on it. They then snuck to the trash can and began to slowly dump it in, but they looked up the stairs to see Mike watching them. When they noticed that, the whole vase went in the trash at once. They threw the dustpan to the side and ran for the beach with Mike at their tails. The girls watched from the doorway.

"BEACH DAY," Holly yelled and dragged Crystal out with her.

"I got the beach ball," Peter shouted after them.

Holly ran up to a volley ball net and shouted, "Let's play volleyball!"

Micky and Davy ended the chase by running up to the net by Holly and Crystal.

"I call team captain," shouted Peter.

"Then I'm the other captain," said Davy.

"I want Crystal," hollered Peter.

"Then I get the other girl, Holly you're on my side," exclaimed Davy.

"Yay, I'm on starry eyes side," Holly danced around on her side of net, while Davy made a face that said he immediately regretted his decision.

"Good luck containing her outburst Davy," Crystal laughed, "sometimes I can't."

"Ok, next I choose Mike, because having Micky and Holly on the same team doesn't seem good for strategy," Peter joked.

"I guess I'll take... Hmmm..... Mr. Schneider," said Davy.

"You'd choose a dummy over me. You are aware he can't move," Mickey complained.

"I guess I'll take Micky then," Davy tried to pretend to be irritated. 

"Thank you," Micky bowed, and ran up to Holly. Micky and holly began hopping in circles around there net.

"I'm afraid to say, but what are you two doing," asked Davy nervously.

"Pre game exercises David, you should join," answered Holly.

"Yeah, they'll loosen up your muscles before the game," Micky replied trying to sound like a doctor, doing yet another one of his imitations.

The teams got to their positions to play. Davy's side got the volleyball first because he was second to choose his team. Davy sent Holly back first to serve the ball. Peters team was on their toes, ready for Holly to serve it over. Holly threw the ball in the air and hit a fist to it. The ball flew over the net and to Crystal who was ready. She bumped the ball over the net and it went right over Davy's arms and Micky ran to get it, bumping it over the net. Micky flopped after the hit and tripped Holly. She went down and the ball was coming back to them. Davy was backing up for the ball and fell backward, but was able to hit the ball onto the other side. It hit the line barely in, and the team yelled in triumph as they were on the ground in a pile. The gameplay continued, and nobody really won. They lost track due to the fun.

Holly decided to be spontaneous so she ran into the ocean, she was waiste deep when she decided that the water was freezing. She walked three feet away from the water, faced it, and jumped in so that her body would get use to the water temperature faster. She started swimming in the water gracefully, followed by splashing around clumsily.

"Come on guys, the waters far out," coaxed Holly.

"Holly get out of there, you only have one good outfit, and now it's soaked," scolded Crystal.

"If you want me to come out you have to come in," Holly stuck out her tongue in defiance to Crystal, "how bout any of you guys, Micky...Mike...Davy...Peter. Do any of you want to swim?"

"No way," Mike protested.

Davy and Micky ran past and dived into the water ignoring the cold it brought to them. To them, cold water was quite enjoyable.

""I knew you wouldn't Mike, you're too uptight, uptight outta sight." Holly complained.

"Yeah Holly, sock it to him," exclaimed Micky.

"Don't be so juvenile," Mike argued.

"You don't even know how to be a kid," stated Holly.

"Well I have to be the adult because if I wasn't the house would be in flames," Mike shouted, unknown to him Holly was inching closer to him.

"Like I said Michael, you are too uptight," Holly grinned as she pulled him into the water, Davy and Micky came to the and helped to pull Mike farther from shore.

"So Mike, how do you feel," asked Holly.

"Cold," Mike replied coldly.

"You have to loosen up man, have a little fun," said Holly.

"As your doctor I have to say that Holly is right. I have diagnosed you with uptightitis. The only cure is to let loose and have a little fun," said Micky, imitating a doctor as best as he could.

"Fine, I'll try to have fun," Mike reluctantly said and he dunked Holly into the water and made a swim for it to the shore laughing a little to himself.

"Davy, I heard laughter! I knew it," Micky shouted, "I told you, my paper doctor certificate never lie-…my certificate! It disintegrated in the water!"

"The saga continues, will they kiss, or will they shy away? Find out in the next episode," Davy narrated.

"My certificate! I knew I should have framed you," Micky shouted as he tried to put the pieces together, but he figured out he was fighting a losing battle.

"Hey, Micky, I think that something is happening in our TV program," Davy pointed out Holly chasing after Mike.

As soon as Mike dunked Holly she swam to shore as fast as she could, and took off after Mike. Although she had completed her goal. She wanted to see Mike smile, because to her, he seemed too serious for his own good.

"You know Mike, you should wear a smile more often," Holly stopped running because she was out of breath, "it really does look good on you, and also you cheated. You had a head start and you have longer legs because you are taller than me, which is an unfair advantage!"

"That's not my fault. Blame genetics," Mike laughed a little bit causing Holly to smile.

"I think it's time to go home now, Mike, and you too Micky and Davy," Holly looked at them and they were sitting in the ocean with a bag of soggy popcorn.

"Aww, fine," Davy and Micky said in sync as they walked out and followed them to the beachfront house.

Peter and Crystal was already at the beachfront house in their beds by the time they got there. It was getting late, and it was time to sleep anyways for all of them. Holly bolted to the fridge and dug a bit to find a small slice of cheese and she ate it, then she looked at the boys with a look basically saying 'don't judge me.' Davy, Micky, and Mike looked at her reaction and smiled about it. She was a mixture of Peter and Micky in a funny way, and that wasn't going to change any time soon.

The boys went to their rooms as Holly made sure Crystal was in bed. She was not going to lose her again. Holly then walked to her bed and fell asleep.


	3. Son of a Gypsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter is made straight from an episode called 'Son of a Gypsy.' We just kinda threw the girls into the situation. Any who, enjoy!
> 
> -Summary-  
>  "We need a distraction-" Davy started.  
>  "You've got a distraction," Holly grabbed Mike and Micky.  
>  "What," Mike was a bit confused on how Holly easily could pull him in.

Crystal was silently asleep, but that was interrupted when the boys were trampling downstairs trying to get ready for something. Crystal roughly put her pillow over her head while Holly threw hers at where Micky was standing.

"Micky, I told you since you can't use the stairs you have to sleep in the tub," Holly growled as she started to get up.

"Come on, Holly. You don't think I'm that bad at life," Micky whined.

"No she doesn't," Crystal groaned under her pillow, "she KNOWS you're bad at life, so deal with that."

"Crystal, he's not that bad," Holly tried to lighten the mood, "just needs some guidance."

"Yeah! Wait, some guidance?" Micky questioned this.

"She could've said a lot, be happy with what you got now," Crystal snickered.

"Yeah, he could use gui.... Wait, Holly, you can't provide guidance to Micky," interrupted Mike.

"Why not, Holly whined.

"Because the world would end in flames. You and Micky would have disastrous ideas if the two of you worked together," stated Mike.

"Would not!" Micky and Holly whined in unison.

"Okay, stuff beside, why are you guys going so insane this morning?" Crystal asked as she lifted her head out of the mess she called her bed.

"We have to try out for a gig at a party," Peter replied with a dimpled smile.

"We also have to go against another band for the spot," Mike said as he made sure his guitar was tuned before packing it.

"We also really need that money to pay for the pad," Davy said packing his percussion toys.

"We already know, we have to help pay that rent," Crystal sighed.

"Just trying to get the point across," Davy smiled.

The boys had their stuff packed in almost a blink of an eye, and they were just ready to run out the door to the Monkee mobile. The girls ran out after them as the boys somehow got all their stuff in the car. The girls didn't question it because weird things always happen around the Monkees, and by now they should be used to it. The girls hopped into the Monkee mobile with the boys without being asked, because honestly they were bored. The boys looked at them for a second, then shrugged it off, hopping into the car themselves.

They drove to where the party was being held, and when they got there they looked in awe at the building. They were almost unable to believe they had a chance at playing at such a fancy party. The boys stepped out and walked in, and the girls followed them into the building. When they got there, there was a person waiting at the door for them.

"Ah, The Monkees," said the person and she led them to the place where they would try out.

There was a group of gypsies finishing up their performance as The Monkees and the girls walked in. They played gypsy music as they hoped for the gig too. When the gypsies finished performing, the Monkees were asked to play. They tried out with their song The Door into Summer. When they finished, the Monkees and the gypsies were both asked to sit in the hallway, while the host made her decision with her friend that was over.

The Monkees looked at the gypsies in fear, for the gypsies were giving them the evil eye. 

"Does anybody else think the gypsies want to kill us," asked Holly, while grabbing onto the closest person, who happenened to be Mike, causing Mike to let out a sigh.

"Well, the looks in their eyes definitely aren't giving the message peace and love," commented Davy.

"Do you think they will hire us," asked Peter.

"Of course they will, who doesn't like rock stars," reassured Mike.

Shortly after the host of the party walked in, freeing both the gypsies and the Monkees.

"Congratulations Monkees, you will be performing at the party, and gypsies, don't call us, we'll call you." Said the host.

As the host left one of the gypsies walked up to the Monkees shouting, "kill, kill!" His mother walked up to him holding him back.

"I knew they wanted to kill us," Holly shrieked, grabbing onto Mike's arm tighter.

"I'm sorry Monkees, Marco is going through a phase," stated the mother gypsy.

"That's good," Micky replied.

"They only last three years," said the mother gypsy, turning to her son to see that he was bit off a piece of an iron nail, "Marco, how many times do I have to tell you to stop biting your nails."

"That's bad," Micky commented.

"Anyways, we want to invite you to our camp to show you that gypsies are not vengeful people," invited the mother gypsy.

"That sounds swell, you know, I loved summer camp," Peter added to the conversation.

"Yeah Peter, I'm sure they would show us an amazing time of arts, crafts, and maybe at the end we will sing Kumbaya by the campfire," Crystal snapped at Peter sarcastically.

"It's settled then, come to our camp at five o'clock," the mother gypsy said, as she and her sons walked away.

Crystal, Holly, and the boys walked to the Monkee mobile, still nervous about the conversation they had with the gypsies. Mike tried to get into the drivers seat, but a scared Holly was latched onto his arm.

"Holly, in order for me to drive, you need to release me," Mike said calmly.

"Only if I can sit in shotgun, I feel safe around you," Holly answered.

"I thought you felt safe around me," Crystal pretended to complain.

"I do, but there's something about Mike that also makes me feel safe," answered Holly.

Meanwhile Micky and Davy were sitting in the backseat, with a bowl filled with popcorn, "best drive in movie," shouted Davy, " it's got drama, friendships are tested, and there's romance!"

"Be quiet, you two," Crystal looked toward Davy and Micky.

Holly hopped into the shotgun seat, and the Monkees began to discuss the invitation from the gypsies.

"We"re definitely not going," said Micky, "Did you see the way they were looking at us."

"We have to," stated Mike, "Peter promised them we will come, so the polite thing to do is go."

"I'm sorry, but Mike, let's not bring the girls, I don't want them getting hurt," Peter apologized, while looking at Crystal.

"No way are we letting you idiots go alone," Crystal complained, "Holly and I have only been with you guys for two days, but we know that you will get into trouble if we don't go along, plus I'm bored and I need something to do, so does anyone object." Crystal glared at each of the boys.

"Oop, I most certainly don't object," Davy laughed nervously.

The Monkee mobile pulled to the side of the road by a woodsy area. Everyone got out and Holly was instantly standing by Mike for safety. Mike was the first one to step out and everyone was right, tight behind him. Holly was the closest, as she was hanging onto his arm, but the group stayed pretty close. There was some paranoia amongst them, and Mike was their only protection.

The group came into the clearing where they saw the mother gypsy and Marco, one of her four sons. They were greeted by the gypsies, and were told to get the full experience, that they were to dress as the gypsy as well. The boys got dressed into poofy shirts, with colorful vest, dark pants, and they were even given earrings to put on. The girls were given a silky fabric dresses with shawls that had metal things dangling off of them. Holly's dress was turquoise and Crystals dress as lavender. The girls had their arms crossed over their mid drifts because there was no fabric covering it.

They were all separated throughout the gypsies, and they had to get the experiences of a gypsy with one on one activities. The girls didn't trust it one bit and almost refused to separate, but now they felt like it would be rude to back down at this point. The boys were split up among the mother gypsies son and the girls were given a choice to go with whatever group they wanted. It was obvious that Holly was going with Mike, because she held onto to his arm most of the time they were at the camp, except when they were changing, of course. Crystal went along with Peter, because it was hard to resist his dimpled smile.

Holly stayed stuck to Mike's arm as he walked. At this point he was getting used to it and he just walked on as if she wasn't even there, even though his arm was probably almost ready to fall off. Crystal was the opposite. Peter was clinging onto her arm, and Crystal was walking as if it was nothing to her.

The gypsies brought them to their cool activities and knocked them out one by one. They were all dragged to the same tent for when they woke up, and when they woke up, the gypsies were watching them, and they knew they were in trouble.

"I told you we shouldn't have come," Micky complained, as everyone was awake.

The mother gypsy walked into the tent telling the Monkees and the girls about the Maltese vulture, a priceless statue that was owned by the hostess. She told them the gypsies tried out for the gig so that she could steal the Maltese vulture, however, plans changed when the Monkees got the gig instead. She told the Monkees that if they wanted to leave the camp alive they had to steal the Maltese vulture and bring it back to her.

The Monkees and the girls put there heads together, mumbling the words rhubarb, which was their way of discussing serious situations.

"I'm sorry Maria, but we can not steal the Maltese Vulture,". Stated Micky.

"How do you know mamas name," Marco shouted.

"It was written on her tent," answered Micky.

"Who permitted you to read mamas tent," asked Marco angrily.

"Relax Marco," Maria said, while feeding Marco a sugar cube, as if he was a horse, then she turned to the Monkees and the girls, "if you don't agree to help us we have other means," Maria pointed toward iron pokers heating in the campfire, and Holly shrieked nervously, and Davy screeched oop in fear of the torture.

"Okay you gave us no choice. We'll steal the Maltese Vulture," Mike said heroicly then he looked at the others with a childish face, "how was that?"

"That was good," commented the group in unison.

"You're uptightitis went down a little," Holly grinned.

Mike, Micky, Davy, and the girls were released from the gypsies, and sent to tents to change into their normal attire, when they were done changing, the group realized that Peter was not among them.

"Maria, where is Peter," asked Micky.

"Peter will be staying with us until you get the Maltese vulture, and if you don't bring us the Maltese Vulture by midnight, it will be curtains for Peter," said Maria.

"Oh good, for a second I thought you were going to kill me," replied Peter.

"Isn't that dumb," Micky stated

"But Maria, we are a quartet," Mike commented. The other Monkees pointed at Mike, as if saying, you've got her now.

"That is why I have arranged for Marco to perform with you," Maria replied, while Marco walked into sight, wearing Peter's performance outfit.

The others looked at each other uncomfortably, but they headed to the party anyways. As they turned to leave Crystal jumped out of the crowd and to Maria.

"You keep Peter here, you have to keep me here," Crystal demanded.

"Easy enough," Maria took Crystal and put her by Peter.

The others knew that they wouldn't have been able to change anybody's minds, so they just left while Holly kept a tight grip on Mike's arm. As soon as they started playing, Marco was enjoying the maracas and singing about them. The group tried to quiet him, but it proved fruitless. Then Marco told them to go for the Multese Vulture, so they had to run.

"We need a distraction-" Davy started.

"You've got a distraction," Holly grabbed Mike and Micky.

"What," Mike was a bit confused on how Holly easily could pull him in.

They did things like fake fighting, fake stealing, and fire, but the guards never left their post. That was until they just dropped the match on the floor, and the guards confronted them making it easy for Davy to slip into the guarded room.

"Hey," the guard yelled at the three, "no littering."

The guard put it in the trash unknown to them Davy was in the room. He tried to use dynamite, but he exploded the lamp behind them. He then tried to open the safe by putting a stethoscope to it, but when he put it against the safe he heard Last Train to Clarksville. Davy was about to do something drastic, but the host of the party walked in. Davy quickly hid behind a lamp. The host of the party opened the safe and revealed the Maltese Vulture. Davy quickly grabbed it away from her and dropped it out the window to the waiting gypsies, Crystal, and Peter.

"Thank you," mumbled Peter with a sigh of relief.

"You said it man," Crystal commented

The host ran to the window, seeing Peter holding the Maltese Vulture, "thief, thief, gypsies grab him." The gypsies grabbed Peter and Crystal, making it look like they saved the Maltese Vulture.

The guards apprehended Davy, and took him to the ballroom to hold him, as the gypsies brought in Crystal and Peter. The word theif was written on their foreheads.

"This is the man and woman who tried to steal your Maltese Vulture, they really area good seeds, but bad spellers," said Maria.

"Peter may not know how to spell, but I certainly do," Crystal snapped, but was ignored as the party was focused on one thing, the Maltese Vulture.

"Thank you Madame gypsy, in that case I will reward you with anything you want," the host replied.

"Really, then I'll take this," Maria started running off with the Maltese Vulture.

Everyone scrambled chasing after the gypsies, to return the Maltese Vulture to its rightful owner. After a chase that was roughly the time of the song I'm a Beliver, the rightful owner was reunited with the Maltese Vulture. Peter and Crystal reunited with the group happily as the gypsies were sent away.

"Lets go home," Mike said as the rest agreed and they ran for the Monkees mobile.


	4. Heartbreak, War, and Cheeseburgers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well.... You're a girl..... Right?"  
>  Holly looks at herself then at Peter, "Yes Peter, I'm a girl. I'm honestly wondering if I should feel insulted right now."  
>  Peter laughed nervously, a hint of a blush on his face, "I was just hoping you could give me some advice," sweat began to form on Peter's forehead, "about a girl I like."

Holly was sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the ceiling. She felt pressure on the couch indicating that someone sat next to her. Holly being... Well... Holly decided not to turn around and see who was sitting next to her. Instead she reached out her hands, touching their face, as a blind person would.

"Hello David," Holly greeted, while petting his hair.

"Not quite," Holly could hear the innocent smile on his face.

"Ohhhh.... Peter! I know it's you, now that I can hear your dimpled smile," Holly answered, finally turning toward Peter, "What brings you to my office Pete?"

"Holly, I think you mean voice, not smile." Peter laughed.

"No, I definitely mean smile. And you did not answer my obvious question. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well.... You're a girl..... Right?"

Holly looks at herself then at Peter, "Yes Peter, I'm a girl. I'm honestly wondering if I should feel insulted right now."

Peter laughed nervously, a hint of a blush on his face, "I was just hoping you could give me some advice," sweat began to form on Peter's forehead, "about a girl I like."

"Yeah, may I ask who the girl is," Holly asked oblivious. You see, Holly was always oblivious to love. Someone could give her a bouquet of flowers, and then she would say whoever the flowers were for was the luckiest girl. Let's just say she's accidentally rejected a few unfortunate men that way.

"No, but I was wondering, what would be a good way to go about it, because I like her, but you see, we're also friends, and I'm worried it could ruin our friendship if something went wrong."

"So it's someone I should know," Holly was bouncing up and down excitedly.

"What makes you think that." Peter laughed nervously.

"Well...you said she was a friend, and I've met plenty of your friends," Holly looked at Peter innocently, "you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to compile a list of all the girls I've seen you make contact with. Even if it's just to say bless you when she sneezes. Of course, I will keep Crystal and I off the list."

"Of course," Peter laughed nervously.

"So what did you want to ask me?"

"How do you think I should tell her...you know...that I like her."

"Honestly Peter... I think you should just tell her. If the friendship really matters to her, she wouldn't ruin a friendship if a relationship doesn't work out, and your such a sweet guy Peter. I see no way she could say no."

"Thanks Holly." Peter gave another dimpled smile.

~

Holly flopped onto the bed that she set up for herself that morning. She wanted to plain out relax and she knew she wouldn't be disturbed due to the fact that the boys were out and Crystal was asleep on a hammock. Suddenly the door burst open causing Holly to scream and flop off her bed.

"You're the dirty rat who killed my brother," Micky shouted in one of his many impressions.

"Shut up Cagney," Holly threw a pillow, hitting Micky in the face.

"Hey look, a sleeping beauty," Davy stated while looking at Crystal sleeping on her hammock.

"My prince has finally come to wake me from my slumber," Crystal winked sarcastically.

"Oh…" Peter sighed and walked to his room, not catching her sarcasm.

"What was that all about," Davy asked, watching Peter walk up the stairs.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Holly said, following Peter upstairs.

As Holly was walking upstairs Davy said, "Mike, it looks like you have competition for being the father figure. Holly just beat you to helping a fellow Monkee."

"Competition for a father figure, Davy she's a girl.." Mike was cut off.

"You're right. That would make her a mother figure," interrupted Davy.

"That's why we're so invested in your relationship," continued Micky. He finished in an announcers voice, "and so the drama continues, will they fall in love. Will Holly find a place in Mikes heart."

"There is no relationship," Mike finalized.

~

Holly gently knocked on Peter's door before entering. She sat down next to a sulking Peter. She looked at Peter with sorrow in her eyes as she softly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Peter, tell me what's going on," Holly spoke softly.

"It's just something that happened with that girl," Peter sighed.

"What happened Pete. You can tell me."

"I think she likes Davy. Do you know how often that happens to me? How almost every time I fall for a girl, she ends up liking Davy, and I never say anything because Davy is a friend, and I want him to be happy." 

"Oh Peter." Holly hugs Peter, "there's that dimpled smile I love."

"Thanks Holly." Peter stood up from his bed.

"Hey Pete, are you sure you saw the whole picture, maybe you were just assuming on what you saw."

"I guess you're right Holly. Thank you."

Holly wrapped an arm around Peters shoulder, and they both walked down the stairs happily. 

"I think I'm going to get my stash of ice cream out of the freezer," Holly walked away from Peter, leaving him with Mike and Davy, she turned the corner into the kitchen and spotted Micky eating her ice cream.

"Oh, this was your ice cream. I...uh....I thought it was up for grabs," Micky laughed nervously.

"Micky..." Holly started.

"Yes," Micky answered as innocently as he could.

"You know I'm not a typically violent person, right?"

"Yes, and that is what I like about you, because I know you would never hurt me."

Holly turned around and quickly grabbed a spoon shouting, "En Garde!"

Micky ran into the living room shouting, "MIIIIKE! MIKE! Help! There's a maniac after me," he quickly clinged onto Mike for protection, hiding behind him as if he were a child.

Holly ran into the kitchen swing her arm with the spoon in it, " MICKY, you can not hide behind Mike forever. Soon he will move, and I will get you."

"And there is the sweet and innocent girl who helped our beloved Peter," Mike joked.

"Why are you chasing after him anyway," Crystal asked.

"He stole my ice cream," Holly answered.

"How dare he. He should know better than stealing a women's ice cream," Crystal turned toward Micky, "Us Woman are quite serious about our ice cream. You better run somewhere far away Mick, because I don't suppose these boys are ready to write a eulogy.

"He was so young," Davy began, "sadly he lost his life when he made the mistake of stealing Holly's ice cream. It is sad, but true. How the world works in mysterious ways."

"Come on, Holly," Micky quivered, "can't we just talk about it?"

"It was just a little bit of ice cream," Davy spoke up for Micky's cause.

"What was that, David?" Holly pointed the spoon at him.

Davy gave one of his signature screams, "nothing, Holly. Put your arms up and fight for the ice cream."

"Hey, that's my thing," Micky looked over at Davy who simply shrugged and ran off with Peter.

"Coward, I at least have Mike, right Mike," Micky looked at Mike who was simply reading a magazine letting Holly's actions roll out, "Mike?!"

"I'm not going to be a part of you eating a woman's ice cream," Mike simply said as he turned a page.

"Man, these authors really want Holly to attack me," Micky did the Monkees signature 'breaking the fourth wall,' "why authors?!"

While Micky was distracted arguing with the authors, Holly took the time to pounce at him with the spoon. They both fell to the ground while Davy and Peter were watching from the ramp upstairs and Mike was absorbed in a Rolling Stones magazine. Holly poked Micky in the chest with the spoon as if marking her victory as he coward on the floor. Holly laughed a bit and got up, and as she turned and walked away, Micky saw his big mistake of messing with a woman's ice cream. Mike chuckled a bit as he turned a page in his magazine and Micky sat up giving him a look.

Holly grabbed the rest of her ice cream, which Micky didn't eat too much, and walked to Peter, "come on, Pete. I offered you ice cream and I got it."

Peter, still a little shocked from the whole thing, nodded slowly as Holly grabbed his wrist and walked him to the kitchen. Crystal was walking to her hammock while Peter was walking past. He looked at her and let out an uncharacteristic sigh as Holly continued to drag him to the kitchen for the ice cream. Ice cream is delicious and all, but Peter wanted something a bit more than ice cream, but he was unable to get.

Out of kindness, Holly filled six bowls of ice cream and gave everyone a bowl. She even gave one to Micky as a peace treaty for her attack with a spoon. He accepted it, but flinched a little when she was handing him a spoon, only for them both to laugh about it as he took the spoon. Holly ran to Mike with a bowl next, and he tried to say no, but she pushed it on him saying a boy needs his ice cream. She gave one to Davy while Crystal got her own bowl from the kitchen and sat next to Peter at the table.

"Hey, Peter," Crystal smiled to him as she ate a spoonful of her ice cream.

"Uh, hey Crystal," Peter blushed slightly as he spoke a bit awkwardly, "how was your day?

Holly began to walk in, but she saw Peter and Crystal sitting by each other talking, and she saw Peter's blush. She was oblivious to love so she walked up to them and smiled.

"Hello, you two," Holly jumped in and sat by Peter's other side, "isn't the ice cream delicious?"

"Yes," Crystal agreed, "not my favorite, but it's pretty good."

"Yeah, it's good," Peter saw how oblivious to crushing the girls were and felt a bit lucky, "I'm going to talk to the others."

"Okay, Peter," Crystal smiled to him, "have a gas."

~

Later that day the atmosphere calmed down to nothing, and it bored Holly who was staring blankly at the television screen that sat before her and Mike. Mike was fine with watching the news and the weather, but it bored Holly to death. She moved over to Mike and tried to slip her hand to his hand that held the remote, but she wasn't sneaky enough and he grabbed her sneaking hand with his other and lifted it up to her eyesight as he looked at her to show she was busted.

"Holly, I said I'll let you watch your show when the news is over," Mike looked at her.

"But it's so boring," Holly whined.

"Holly, it was just talking about a tornado a state away," Mike sighed.

"Tornadoes are boring," Holly whined as she pulled at Mike's arm that was holding the remote.

"Don't you have a book to read?" Mike asked.

"I finished The Great Gatsby an hour ago," Holly looked at the television screen, "that looks like a delicious cheeseburger…"

"I'll buy you a cheeseburger from there if you let me watch the news in peace," Mike growled slightly.

"That's a deal, Michael!" Holly jumped up, "Crystal, Peter, Davy, Micky! We are getting cheeseburgers after the news!"

Mike sighed, but at least he had the peace he wanted to finish the news, and it only cost him six cheeseburgers, but in the moment it seemed like a pretty good deal. They may not have a lot of money, but their jar of saved money for other things rather than rent had a little bit more than enough for six cheeseburgers and drinks, so it fit. After the news the band was already in the Monkee Mobile, and Mike ended up being the last one, least excited about the cheeseburgers.


End file.
